Chuck vs The Wild Test
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: Hi yall. This is my first Chuck fic as well as my first slash fic. So please go easy on me. Its mainly about Chuck/Casey however Sara is there to cause how can she not be. I love the pairing, and its not done enough. So I try. Please Review :
1. Chapter 1

Chuck/Casey Fic

Hi yall this is my fist fic so please please be nice. Oh and if you want at make the read even better. Listen to Harder to Breath by Maroon 5. Thanks so much :)

It was a normal day in Burbank. The sun is up and shining with a playful vengence. A bird is singing a happy upbeat tune. I wonder how much trouble I would get in if I shot it. I mean it is just a bird, would they really lock up the worlds top NSA agent for shooting one little bird. With my luck I better not chance it. So the damm happy feather menice is safe...For Now. The morning air is already far to warm for my taste. I like it when the air has such a bite to it, you have to get a rabies test. Usually im in a better mood, hard to believe I know, but still true. Im just going a little stir crazy. There seems to always be an exciting, dangeours mission to go on. I even get to shot a few people on a good day. However for the last few weeks,yes not days WEEKS, there has be a shortage of said missions. It feels like all of the bad guys in LA got together, and desided to take sometime off, for family, hobbies, or whatever it is that bad guys do when they arent being bad. Maybe the bad guy book club. The randon thought makes me chuckle. Whatever they are doing its starting to piss me off. Because now there isnt shit to do, but go threw the boring normal, not highly trained super spy, day to day crap. Like buying things at the super market, cleaning the house, and going to work at the Buymore. Witch is why I am wating in the courtyard, at such an early hour. Bartowski is late as always. He said he would be here in ten mintues. That was over twenty long mintues ago. This bad guy hiatus was even staring to get to Chuck, and he usually loves spare time to pretend that he is still normal but latley he will bounce down the steps of castle, and ask with a barely restrained excitement.

_One week ago_

"Its there a mission'' he grinned hopefully

"Nope Sorry" Walker says with a sad smile.

"Whats a matter Bartowski. Tired of the quite life already" Casey said with a hardly there smirk

Chucked rolled his eyes "No just wanted to know. Im enjoying the peace" he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anything.

"You ready to go buddy?" chuck said

Casey jumped lightly "Yeah and what took you so long" Casey said gruffly

"Im sorry but I can only shower, change, and brush so quickly. It may suprise you but this" he gestered to himself "Takes time"

Casey gave him a long once over. Chuck looked fresh and amazingly soft. His dark hair was neatly curled. He was dressed in his Buymore uniform. Simple white button down streached over his lovely chest, pressed black slacks, and a strait light grey tie. Casey's eyes found their way back to chuck's face. They locked on his warm hazle eyes. Casey thought he saw a flash of something deep within them, but it must have been the light.

"Well you wasted your time. You look as stupid as ever" Casey said harsly.

Chuck's face flashed brefily with hurt "Wow someone is snippy today. Whats a matter Casey tired of the quite life already" he said with a frown

Casey sighed "You have no idea" he said a little softer

Chuck smirked "I know buddy, but this bad guy holiday cant last forever" he slapped Casey on the back sweetly

Casey grunted " You better hope so, cause I may get so boread, ill have to kill you, just for some fun" Casey threated

Chuck rolled his eyes "Yeah sure buddy whatever I can do to entertain you" chuck said as he walked towards his car

Casey watched amused as Chuck walked away from him. He had a shight sway in his slender hips. Casey lost himself in it. There were ways he'd enjoy spending his free time. It evolved him and Chuck, and one bed, eveloped in a passion driven frenzy toward bliss. He alowed himself to inmagine what chuck would look like laying in his arms looking very sastifed and spent. Their hearts slaming into their chest from the craziness of the moment. It was behond forbiden. It was unthinkable, unabtainable, and compleatly unavoidable. Casey had tried for over a year to banish these thoughts from his mind. He knew he could not, and would not be able to act on his feelings for Chuck. For one the kids was hopelessly in love with his other, very female, CIA handler. Not that he could blame the kid. Sara Walker was a honest to god knock out. And she just so happened to be a major bad ass, with a growing sweet side, and on top of it all she could cook. She was all over drop dead sexy. He couldnt blame her for Chuck's feeling for her either. She couldnt help what she meant to him, nor chould she help what he meant to her. And Chuck just so happened to be a high level goverment secreat. That He was sent to protect. The would have both Chuck's and His head if they ever were together, probly Walker two. So Casey pushed the thoughts down deep inside, and buried them with mission, harsh words, and indifference. He did it to protect them all. He had grow to care about Chuck and Sara. He would go to his grave protecting both of them if it came to that. But he still gave over to the plesent thoughts every now and then, he was only human.

"You coming Buddy?" Chuck called over his shoulder.

Casey slamed down the last of the thoughts "Yeah" he said softly

They drove in a comfortable silence towards the Buymore. The steady hum of the morning traffic helped to calm the storm that raged inside casey. The radio was saying something about a small fender bender, but all in all traffic was steady. Chuck was unusally quite, thank god. Just then a song came on the radio. Bonnie Raitt's Something to Talk About.

"God I love this song" chuck beamed at him

crap casey thought

"_People are talking, talkin bout people, I hear them whisper, you wont believe it, they think were lovers, kept under cover. I just ignore it, but they keep saying we laugh just a little to loud, stand just a little to close, we stare just a little to long. Maybe their seeing something we dont, now darling"_ Chuck sang suprisingly well.

Casey eyes poped out of his head, the kid had a good voice. "I didnt know you could sing" casey said suprised

Chuck grinned "What, yeah well not a lot of people do" he smiled and continued with the song.

Casey smiled despite himself, and lost himself in chuck's soft voice. And before he knew it he was singing along with him. He was enjoying himself more than he had in a while. The song ended much to both of their dismay. They both grinned openly at each other.

"That was fun" chuck said happily

casey smile wavered "Yeah, but you ever tell anyone, first ill deni it, then ill kill you" he smirked dangerously

Chucked laughed despite the threat "First of all I wouldnt dare tell a soul, second No one would believe me if I did, witch I wont, and last but not least if you killed me they would know it was true. So there"

"Good Point" casey chuckled.

They pulled into the BuyMore parking lot, and whipped into a space. Casey killed the engine and got out of the car, Chuck following right behind him. They stalked across the lot, and quickly made it inside. Morgan was wating and pounced as soon as he saw them.

"Hey guys whats up?" morgan asked happily

"Hey buddy, nothing much, normal day. What about youself" chuck asked

Casey grunted and headed for the break room

"Oh pretty normal for me as well, whats with Casey" morgan asked

Chuck smiled "Oh nothing he is his normal grumpy self" he said

Morgan grinned "Yeah gotta love John Casey, scaries man there ever was, well is, you get what im saying" he said

chuck shook his head "Nope never, not even once" casey had called him back with a wave of his hand

Morgan chuckled "Nice man dis your best friend" he smiled

"Sorry buddy, I gotta get to the back, Talk to ya later" he called over his shoulders on his way to the back. He made it to Casey in recored time.

"Buddy tell me we have a mission" chuck pleaded

Casey grunted hopefully "I sure as hell hope so, Beckman wants to see all of us in castle, Walkers already there" he said quitley

Chuck flashed a ten wat smile "Well what are we wating for lets go" he turned and walk quickly for the fount exit. Casey was on his heals. They made their way threw the Orange orange and down into castle. They both bounced into the room like excited childern about to be told they were going to Disney Land. Sara was sitting in a chair nexted to the montior. She smiled hopefully at them both.

"Cross your fingers Boys, maybe we have a mission" her smooth voice filled the place, and her smile lit it.

They both crossed their fingers at their sides. They took their seats and waited for the meeting to begin. The clock on the wall seemed to tick by at a crippled snails pace. The hopeful energy filled the room. It was almost like christmas morning, not being able to wait to tear into all the goodies that came around Christmas time. Finally the Montior came to life. The three instanintly strainged in their chairs wating for the good news that the bad guys were back with a vengence.

"Agent Walker, Agent Casey, Bartowski. Good morning"

"Good Morning Genrel" they said in union

Her lips were set in a flat line, as close to as a smile as your gonna get kind of way. "Yes I have a mission for you three"

"Yes" they said together

"What is it, Stealing something big and importaint, or defusing a big ole bom" chuck asked excited

Sara shot him a smirk, casey rolled his eyes.

"Neither" she said sternly

"Ok what is it, we are up for just about anything. Really anything, nevermind the danger. We are up for it" Chuck said

"There will be no danger on this mission" she said confdentily

"Damm" casey whispered

Chuck shot him a wink

"Whats going on Generl" sara said confussed

"I am sending the three of you on a Wild test" she said with a half smirk

Sara and Casey groned

Chuck looked at them and back at Beckman. Compleatly lost "W-whats a wild test" he asked almost scared. He looked at Casey who shook his head.

"A wild test is where we put you in the middle of know where, with very little supplies, and its your job to surive, and make it to a pick up spot" she said pointedly

Chuck smile faded "Wait your seending us on a camping trip" he said shocked

Sara giggled

"Not exacally Chuck, we wont be making smores, and singing campfire songs, it a test of surival." casey said unhappily

"Yes Chuck this is manily for you, Casey and Walker are tranined for this, they will teach you how to live in the wild should you ever need to" Beckman said mildly amused

"Where will we be going Mam" Sara asked trying to hide a smile she found this extremaly funny.

"Washington State, We will drop you in the forest. You will be provide the essinal supplies, as well as the pick up spot directions. You will have one week to make it there" she said

"When do we leave?" Casey huffed

"Tommorow morning" she said clearly, openly amused now

"We will be ready" sara said with a smirk thrown too Chuck who was quite now.

"Good" beckman said and then she was gone

Chuck chanced a glance at Casey. He was sitting as still as a stone. His deep blue eyes met chuck's hazle ones in an icy glare. A unexpected shutter ripped threw Chuck from the look. Casey's eyes widened for a split second. Like a snakes deadly quick strike he was up and out the door. Chuck watched him go, he felt the lost, as soon as he was gone, but he didnt know what to make of that so he let it go. Sara looked at him with a small smile.

"Dont worry Chuck. Casey and I will be right there with you. You never know this may even be fun. Gives us something to do right" she smiled

He managed a weak smile. "Yeah maybe" he said as he got up and walked out of castle.

Casey was waiting for him in the orange orange. He stalked over to Chuck. He was so close he could feel the heat rolling off the younger man. He took a deep breath and let Chuck's sent fill him. He felt his anger slip. Chuck always seemed to be able to clam him as easily as he angered him. He leaned over until his lips were almost touching his ear. He let out a hot breath against Chuck's neck. He barely heard the chatch in his breath, but he knew it was there. Chuck trembled in shocking pleasure. Casey felt that two. He had to bite his tounge to keep form moaning. He shook it off and whispered softly in his ear.

"Dont make me lose control on this little trip" Casey knew his words held more than one meaning, but he didnt care

Chuck felt like he was on fire. He didnt trust his voice so he just shook his head. Having Casey this close had never caused him to react like this. He just wanted to get out of there before Casey had enough time to think about it, and kill im for it. He stepped back, shot him one last glance, and bolted.

"He feels it to" Casey whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I really hope your enjoying this story. Please feel free to review. I will take any fead back I can get. :) This Chapter will be mostly from Casey and Chucks Points of view. Thank you :)

Chuck vs The Wild Test

Chapter

2

By Amber Lynn

For the rest of the work day I avoided Casey like he was some kind of horrible illness. I put all of my energy into my work. I even spent some time in the hole. With all of the angry people, with their broken play things, I managed to realx a little. Being able to do something I was very good at helped, to calm the angry bee hive in my head. Each bee was a thought, most of them were about, Col. John Casey. I had always been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I never could explaine to myself why. My original theroy was that it was because he was a super secret bad ass, that saved my life just about everyday. I had a deep respect for him, and that was as far as it when't, or so I thought. However when he was a breath away from me just hours earlier, my true feelings crushed me into a trembling, weak kneed mess. I wanted him in the most insaine way. I have never in my life be attracted to a man. But something about John Casey drives me wild. I just hope that my new desire isnt as clear to him, as it is to me now. Cause im pretty sure he would kill me, in some horrible, sick way. So I did all I could think of to save myself, I ran. I managed to stear clear of him all day, only ever so often would he chatch my eye. I would turn away, and find something to do. Now it was the end of the day, and I could go home and hide until tommorw. Then a thought hit me like a big speeding truck. We carpooled. Crap, crap, crap! Damm What am I going to do now. The bees in my head, buzzed around like a twister. I could feel the calm I had worked so hard on slipping away. My hands started to shake lightly. Morgan!. I have to find Morgan.

Chuck ran around the counter, and jogged toward the break room. His eyes sweept the Buymore looking for him. In his hurry he didnt notice that Casey was three feet in frount of him. Chuck smacked right into Casey. Chuck started to wobble, so Casey snaked his strong arm around his waist, and pulled him roughly aginst him. They were chest to chest. Chuck 's heart stopped. Chuck looked up at the handsom face his blue eyes were dancing with amusement. He ran threw his mind trying to find what was funny. Then he relised it must be the look and his face. It had to be a mix between, sticking a fork in a toster, and licking a lemon. He stepped away from the very warm embrace of Casey, and by the grace of god, was able to stand. Now only if he could speak.

Chuck took a deep breath "Sorry Buddy. I was looking for Morgan" he said not looking directly at him

Casey smirked at him "Its fine, but next time you want to hug me just ask. he grinned despite himself

Chuck eyes popped out of his head. "H-ha yeah sure buddy. Have you seen Morgan" He said suprised that he was short of keeping his cool

Casey rolled his eyes "Yeah he left ten mintues ago" he said

"What! How could I have missed that?" chuck said shocked

Casey shruged "You've been pretty out of it all day, maybe he didnt want to bother you" He said

"Yeah I guess I have been a little out of It huh" chuck rubbed the back of his tence neck

Casey's smile faded "You ok Chuck" his voice full of concern

Chuck looked him directly in the eyes searching for any hint of sacrcasm, to his suprise there wasnt even a trace. "Yeah. I guess im a little worried about tommorw is all" It wasnt a compleat lie. He was worried about having to control his new found feelings for Casey. He smiled weakly and looked away.

"There is nothing to worry about. Sarah and I will be right there with you. We wont let you get eaten by a bear" Casey chuckled lightly

Chuck smile grew a little " Wow thats comforting. Thanks for the pep talk"

"What if I sneaked in a couple bags of marshmellows whould that make you feel better" Casey asked with a smirk

Chuck's smile was full fource now "You would do that for me?" he grinned

"Well, honestly not only for you. I love roasted marshmellows" he said

Chuck laughed for the frist time since returing to work. The stress he had floated away like bubbles. "Thanks buddy" he smiled

Casey smiled "No problem, now can we get out of here, im starved" he asked

Chuck didnt even have to think "Yeah" He said easily

They made their way out of the Buymore and made there way to the car. Soon they were on the way home. Chuck remaind quite despite his improved mood. Casey let his mind wander. Chuck's mood has me more confused than a blind man playing uno. I was sure that I had felt Chuck react strongly when I whispered in his ear. I thought I had seen excitement to the closeness, and now I relise that I had seen wrong. It wasnt desired that caused Chuck to tremble, it had been fear. Fear that Sarah and I wont be able to protect him on the wild test. Fear that I would hurt him. I hate that I have to act the way I do towards Chuck. I have to keep him away. I can't be what I want so badly to be for him. I want to be his rock. The one that would always be there to love and protect him. I want to be able to wrap Chuck in my arms when he is having a bad day. I want Chuck snuggled up to me at night. I want more than the empytiness I feel. And I want to be able to show Chuck what I want. But behond the other reasons that it could not happen. There was one that gripped this NSA agent's heart in a vice. Horrible, heart chrushing, mind numbing fear. It is the main thing that holds me back. Im afraid that if I tell him how I feel, that I will lose what little I do have with him. I know he doesnt feel that same for me, and I dont want to freak him out. Things would never be the same for me if he knew, and didnt feel the same. Sometime the guilt becomes to much, and I show Chuck a rare glimps of the real me. I make him feel better for no reason, but to see him smile again. Thats how I deal with it all.

"What are you doing for dinner" Casey asked glancing at Chuck

Chuck seemed to be far away. He doesnt say a word. He just stares out the window. Casey reaches over and touches Chuck's hand softly with one finger.

Chuck jumped like he had be shot "God Casey you scared the hell out of me" he breathed

Casey tried to fight away the guilt he felt for making Chuck fear him so much "Sorry" he said soltly

Chuck fought to keep his heart in his chest "I-Its ok, Im sorry were you trying to say something" he asked still shaken

"Um yeah I asked what you were gonna do about dinner" Casey said unsure

"Ellie and Devon are out of town so probly take out or a tv dinner" Chuck said with a cute pout

Casey chuckled "Well it that really the last hot meal you want for a while" he asked

Chuck sighed "No not really" he said sadly

Casey chuckled "Well I planed on making spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread. Your welcome to join me" Casey said

Chuck's mouth started to water "That sounds really good" he said with a small smile

Casey pulled the car into the lot. He killed the engine and got out. Chuck was right behind him. They walked to Casey's door, and were soon inside. Casey got busy getting the things out of the cabnit. Chuck stood there letting his eyes roam over the place. It was simple but It screamed John Casey. The decor, the feel, the smell. Casey had a very warm smell. It was almost sweet. Chuck closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He let Casey's smell fill him, it relaxed him. He lost himself in the calm. He let it carry him away into sweet serendipity. Maybe I can do this he thought to himself. Even tho I have these very abnormal feelings for Casey, maybe I can keep them buried away. Not that I really have another way to go about this. I'll just take what I can get here. Its not like a happy life would ever be possible with Casey. I am just an asset. And Casey was a spy that would kill me if he ever found out. But for a moment I let myself dream. I can almost feel Casey's lips brushing aginst mine. The burn of his big capable hands on my face its almost too real. I hear myself gasp

"What is it. Did you flash?" casey asked from behind him

chuck turned around to face him "N-no I thought I saw a spider" he lied

Casey grunted "Why dont you come help" casey had already started the sauce. It was bubbling happily in a pot. He was putting water in a pot for the pasta.

Chuck nodded "Sure what can I do" he asked

"Get a bag of salad out of the fridge and toss it will ya" he ordered

Chuck smirked "Yes sir" he said

Casey chuckled and whent back to his work. Chuck moved over to the fridge and opened it up. He found a bad of salad mix. He shut the door and whent to find a bowl. Once he had all of his tools he set about his mission. Soon he had the salad tossed to the point of perfect. He placed the bowl back in the fridge. He turned to check up on Casey's progress. What he saw took his breath away. Casey was standing over the pot of sause with his eyes closed in pure bliss. He looked compleatly at home. And undeinalbly sexy.

"Good" chuck asked huskily

Casey's eyes fluttered open and turned to him. There was a glassly look to them. He picked up a spoon and dipped it into the sause, and stalked toward Chuck. Chuck heard himself gulp. Casey's blue eyes were locked on his. He made it to him, and put the spoon to the tips of chuck's soft lips. Chuck parted his lips and took the spoon into his mouth, and sucked the sauce off. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he let out a very soft moan of approval. Casey stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were dark. Chuck looked at him, and lost his train of thought. His fear left him instaintly. He took a step foward ready now too take a chance. Casey would probly kill him, but he didnt care. Casey's eyes grew darker as if he could read his thoughts.

"Go set the table, Dinner is ready" Casey said deeply

Chuck looked at him for a moment longer, then turned and whent to do what he was told. Casey knew he had'nt mistaken anything this time. Chuck wanted him as much as much Casey wanted Chuck. I could see it in the kids eyes. Chuck has never been good at hiding him feelings. The damm kids is an open book. And desire was written across his face like a tatto. Im sure he would have something if i hadnt stopped him. Why did I stop him. I dont have time for this crap. Let him eat dinner then kick his ass out. Its better that way. Casey turned and walked to the already had everything ready. He sat in his seat and when to work fixing his plate. Chuck sat across from him staring into his tiny pile of food. Casey forced his eyes from Chuck's face and began to eat. They ate in a heavy silence. It filled the room so much that it almost felt full. Chuck finally looked up from his food.

"Do you need my help cleaning up?" he asked

Casey looked at him. "No" he said simply

Chuck's eyes flickered "Ok then Thank you for dinner, It was very good, but Im gonna go home and crash" he said sadly.

Casey just nodded. Chuck got up and left with out another word.

Thats it for now yall. I will post more very very soon. How am I doing so far? Good, Bad Please let me know. This is my first Chuck fic, as well as my first slash fic. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck Vs The Wild Test

Chapter

3

By Amber Lynn

Hi guys sorry I didnt post yesterday got busy. How are yall enjoing it so far. Should I continue yay or ney. If this Chapter isnt one of my best im so very sorry. Ive only had four hours of sleep today, so im pretty much running on sugar and will power. LOL Please review. Reviews are to me what video game are to Chuck. ;) Oh and Happy April fools day :)

I watched as Chuck walked out of my home. That could have gone better. Even tho I love my job, and my country, I hate all that is has taken from me. I hate what I have had to become. A lonesome, broken shell of a man, who hurts good people. Chuck being the main one. I could see the burn in his eyes. He finally let the veil drop, and was about to face his fear. He was about to take a chance with me. And I had to cut him down, because of this job. What it would mean. The risk it would be. It was to great. I just wish I could make him understand. I almost threw in the towel when I saw that look in his warm hazel eyes. I wanted so badly to take him in my arms, and show him what John Casey is really made of. And watching him walk out tonight was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I should have been more harsh with him I know, but I couldnt. Not after I relised he wants me as much as I want him. I didnt have the heart to rip him compleatly apart. I getting soft. At first all I felt for him was a stong lust, brought on by a deep annoyance. Something about the kid just rubbed me the wrong way. Then over time I got to know who he really is. He is filled with so much love I half expect to see little hearts coming out of his ears. He is also honorable. He was cursted with the all of thoes goverment secrets, and insted of freaking out he stepped up, and has saved millions of lives. He is also dangerously loyal to the ones he cares about. He has risked his life for us, and his family. He was willing to die for them. How I got on that list i'll never know. He is almost like a unwanted puppy, the more you try to push him away, the more he makes you love him. I remember the excat moment I relised I loved him. Its been almost a year now, but its still fresh. It was when I was given the kill order. I knew the moment Beckman said I that I wouldnt be able to do it. I was creeping in his sister appartment with a gun in my hand. I planed on grabing him and running. I knew they would find us and kill us both, but I knew if Chuck was going to die, it would not be by my hand. I need to see if chuck is asleep so I can head to bed. I turn to my montior, and see chuck liying in his bed. He is tossing and tunring, and appers to be muttering something. I pick up my head set, and place it over my ears. What I hear shatters my heart.

_I can feel my heart race and he stalks towards me. "What the hell did you just say Bartowski" Casey spits at me. I had done it I told Casey how I felt. Please god dont kill me I think to myself. "I love you" I hear myself whisper again. I cant believe I had the balls to say it twice. If I wasnt so terrified I would laugh. I see his mouth fall open in shock. His eyes turn black with fury. RUN my inner voice screams at me, but Im frozen. He gets right in my face, grads me, and pulls me close. I moan softly. He crashes his lips to mine. His kiss is so strong its almost painful, but I enjoy it still. He pulls back, whispers hotly in my ear. "You like that Bartowski" he says angry I can only muster one word "Casey" i breath out. He raises his hand, and I see the blade, but its already to late. He slams the blade into my stoamch. The pain rips threw me like a eletric shock. Its not coming from my stomach, its coming from my heart. I fall to the ground with a thud. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "Why" I manage to choke out. He leans over and looks me dead in the eyes. "Because your sick" he spoke coldly. I can feel myself slipping away. I wont be with the living much longer. What a way to go. Killed by the person you loved the most. With my last breath i say "I still love you casey" I thought I saw a flicker of emotion in his cold blue eyes, as mine closed for the final time. _

"CASEY!" I screamed. Im now sitting up right in my bed, dripping wet in sweat. My heart is trying to break out of my chest, I pat my chest to calm it down. "Just a dream" I say relieved. I pull my knees into a hug. I can never tell him how I feel. He may not really kill me, but he would leave I can feel it. The truth hits me like a mac truck. My vision becomes clouded with tears. I blink angrily trying to make them leave. They come anyway, and soon I am sobbing.

"Why" I hear chuck say in his troubled sleep. He thrashed again on the bed. "I still love you Casey" He said sadly. I feel my breath leave me. I can't pull my eyes away. He bolted upright in bed "Casey" he yelled. I watch as he looks down at his chest, and gives it a tiny pat as if to reasure his heart. "Just a dream" he muttered. I dont know what the dream was but I can fucking guess. Helplessily I watch as he hugged his knees, and began to weep. I snap. I slammed down the head set, and jump to my feet. Im out the door, before my inner vioce and stop me. I rush across the courtyard. I made it to the "Morgan" door and yanked it open. I climb threw, and see Chuck jump to his feet. His beautiful face still had tears running down it. "Casey" he choked out. I dont say a word. I walked up to him and pulled him into a crushing John Casey hug. He is frozen for a moment, but soon he wrapped his arms around my waist. He felt like home. He had his face craddled in my neck. I can feel his tears on my skin. I pulled him closer. He sobbed loudly. "Shhhhh. Its ok. Im here" i mummer I rubbed his back softly hoping to calm him. I think I made it worse cause he sobbed louder. I feel my own tears prick. I blinked them back. This wasnt about me. I kept the way I feel about him secret to protect him, Now it was hurting him. It had to end. I moved him to the bed, and sat us down. He clung to me like the world depended on it. And in a way it did. I rested my head on his, and continued to rub his back. "Its ok Chuck. Its all going to be ok. I promise" I said softly.

He finally looked up at me. The tears flowing like a waterfall. "C-Ca-Case-yy. I-I-I" he tried to speak

"I know Chuck" I whisper.

"How" he said shocked

"Spy" i say

he smiled a little. his head dropped. and moved out of my arms "I-I-Im soooo sorry Casey" he choked

"Dont be sorry. Its how you feel" I said softly. I felt cold with out him.

He looked up at me. His hazle eyes were a bright green with emotion. "I will understand If you want to kill me, or be reasined on some misson far away from me" fresh tears began to fall. However If you let me live, and if you do deside to stay. I swear to god Casey I wont ever do or say anything out of the way. Thanks a promise." he said strongly despite the tears.

I drew in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Chuck. I could never hurt you" I said softly

he looked at me confused. "Your not mad" he said astoinshed

I chuckled "No Chuck Im not mad" I said

He said nothing. I cupped his face in my hand and brushed a few stray tears away. His eyes got wide, but he remained quite. "Chuck Im sorry I made you so afraid of me. I had to keep you away. I did it to protect you, and Walker."

"Protect us from what" he asked still in shock.

"If they ever found out how I felt about you they would either Lock you up, and kill Sarah and I. Or kill all of us" I said

he shook his head "H-How do you fell about me exacally" he asked so low I almost didnt hear.

I looked into his beautiful eyes. I felt like I could see myself in his soul. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He didnt respond at first, still a little unsure, but then he came to life. Our lips danced together softly. I heard him moan softly. I smiled against him. He pulled back and looked at me. He had one of thoes silly smiles that I love on his face.

"I love you Chuck Bartowski" I said

He lunged at me and captured my lips. We fell back on to the bed. I put everything I had, felt, and am into the kiss. His tounge explored my mouth excitedly. I had always tried to guess what his kiss would feel like. My imagination isnt that great. He was sweet like honey, warm like sunshine, and as soft as casmear. It was better that anything I had ever felt, and I couldnt get enough. I pulled him closer and nipped him neck. "Casey" he breathed sofl and breathy. I never really like the cover name until this moment. I pulled back and looked at him. I saw everything I could ever need. He was worth the risk.

"I'll die before I let anyone touch you" I said huskliy "

"I know, I trust you Casey" he said full of faith.

"We will keep it a secret for as long as we can, and if and when the time comes we will run" I said

"Sarah" he asked

"I'll tell her. If her life is going to be in danger. She desevers to know why" I said

"We cant let them hurt her. Im in love with you, but I love her too in a way" he said

"I wont let anyone hurt either of you. I love sarah too. She is my partner. I die for her just as I would die for you" I wispered

"Ok" he said simply

"You know what a risk this is right." I said

"Yes I do, but your worth it." he said

my heart did a silly little happy dance. "I love you Chuck" I whispered and kissed him tenderly. Yes I can be tender

"I love you. Casey" he said easily. He began to deepen the kiss. He pulled back and looked at me. "What now" he asked softly

I grinned and yanked him down beside me. "Now we sleep, we have a big day tommorow"

He put on a pout "Fine" he said. He snuggled closer to my side, and closed his eyes. We were soon fast asleep.

Ok sry It was short, im falling asleep here lol. I just couldnt wait to get the together anymore. Dont worry the story isnt over yet. So what it too soon for the pair or was it the right time? Let me Know in the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck Vs The Wild Test

Chapter

4

By Amber Lynn

Hey yall Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Hope yall are enjoying the story. Thank you all so much for reading :).

I woke up with something as close to hevean as im ever gonna get, wrapped in my arms. I still cant believe the events of the last few hours. How I whent from sobbing in my bed to kissing Casey is still a little fuzzy. I sneek a glance at face. He is even more beautiful when he sleeps. All of the stress that he alway carries is gone, and in its places is comfort. He even has a tiny smile on his lips. My mind replays the events of the night before. I was upset becasue I thought I would never have Casey. Ok maybe upset isnt the right word, Heartbroken works better. And before I knew it the pain of that horrible thought caused me to become a crying little girl. Somewere in my moment of weakness, I forgot that Casey was watching me. I never expected him to show up, even if I was losing my shit. I remember choking out his name half in suprise, and half in embarssement. Then he suprised me yet again when he crossed the distance in two long strides, and pulled me in too his strong arms. I have never felt so safe in my life, and that just made everything worse. I tried to make the tears stop, but then he started rubbing my back, and speaking oh so soothingly. He was showing me a very rare side of him, and It made me love even him more. So the weeping continued. I felt him set us on the bed. I thought he was about to push me away again, so I clung to him with everthing I had. I heard him mummer softly again. It was tender, and comforting. Casey being tender, that had to be a sign of the end of the world. I desided then that he had to know how I really felt, maybe he would kill me, and end my torrment. I looked up at him, and spoke his name. He looked at me, and cofessed that he already knew. I remember looking shocked, even tho it seems silly now, this was Casey I was talking to. Fear filled my heart. I told him that he could leave me if he wanted. I also told him that I wouldnt make him uncomtorable if he wanted to stay. Then Casey confessed that he could never hurt me. Witch was weird because he makes threats against my life at least three times a week. Then he kissed me, and all the pain was forgotten. The man I loved, loved me back, what a rush. I never even dreamed he would feel the same way. But damm am I glad he does. "My cup runeth over" I hear myself say. I felt Casey stir beside me. I reached out, and cupped his face in my hand. He turnned his face, and placed a soft kiss on my palm. My smile was so big I thought my face would break.

"What is it baby" he said. his voice was soft from sleep.

Casey called me baby. Never figuered he was the pet name type. "I just happy is all" I say

He leaned up on his elbow, and kissed me softly. I retured it like a giddy school girl. He rolled us over, and trapped me under him. My heart slammed into my chest. This was were I was meant to be. Casey kissed his way down my jawline to my neck. I shuttered when he lightly bit me. I could feel the smirk on his face. I let my hands roam up his back. It was wonderfuly soft, and warm under my touch. He moaned softly. I kissed him again with a firey passion. I could feel my desire rise from my head to the tips of my toes. He pulled me up onto my knees. He locked his deep blue eyes on to mine, and shot me a drop dead sexy smile. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Its just like me to blush at a time like this. Casey shook his head at me, then pulled me into another heart stopping kiss. I was a withering mess, when he pulled away. His hands found their way to my shirt, and slowly pulled it off. His eyes intasntly whent to my now naked chest. His stare was hot, and almost lude in a way. He grinned in aproval. He pushed me back, and returned to his amazing asault. My heart pounded in my ears. Casey kissed and bit softly down my chest. He flicked his tounge around my belly button, and I moaned so loud it was almost embarssing. He smirked up at me.

"Whats the matter Baby. Do you want me to stop" he said in a husky vioce.

I didnt think I could form a response so I shook my head. He grinned again.

"How about we go take a shower." he asked with a raised eyebrow. He reached down and rubbed me geantly threw my boxers.

I bit back a moan. "That sounds like a great idea" i said breathless

He smiled and pulled me up onto my feet. My knees buckled, and he caught me before I hit the floor. He grinned at me amused "Your not going to die from a stoke on me are ya" he chuckled

I smiled "I cant promise you that I wont" I said honestly

He kissed me again, and laughed. "Can you walk" he asked amused

My knees trembled again "I dont know" I said sadly

"Ok" he said simply. He bent down and scooped me up, and carried me down the hall towards the bathroom. I laughed at him "Your so silly" I said happily

He put me down, and turned on the water. The steam from the water began to fill the small room. My heart began to race. I just relised I have no idea what to do or expect. I am in a way a virgin. I have never been with a man, hell until a couple days ago I hadnt even tought about it. My nevers began to take over, and my calm was killed in the cross fire. I felt myself begin to tremble. Casey turned around, and looked at me. He looked at my face, and his eyes grew wide. I guess my face showed how I felt. Tattle tell I thought to myself. I smiled at him, and looked away. I could feel him reach for me, and I whent to him easily. I couldnt bring myself to look at him, so he cupped my chin with one finger, and made me. His eyes were burning into mine.

"Whats the matter Chuck" he asked softly

I blushed and looked away. I didnt think I would be able to say the words out loud.

"Are you scared" he asked shocked

I looked at him with guilt in my eyes. "Im sorry, I dont really know what im doing here" I whispered

His eyes got wide again "Oh, hey if you arent ready for this thats fine there is no rush" he said sweetly as he rubbed my face.

I was ready. I want him in every way. I just didnt know what the hell to do. "I want you, its just Ive never been with another man before, so yeah" I looked away embarssed

He smiled softly. I wasnt mocking it was understanding "Thats ok Chuck. Just do what feels right. The rest will come to you in time" he said

I nodded and pulled him into a kiss. It was long and slow. He was holding back letting me take the lead. I pulled back long enough to remove his shirt. I took in the sight of him shirtless. He was amazingly fit. I ran my trembling hands over his soft skin. He closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the contact. My hands whent for his belt, I fummbled with it for a moment, but soon had it off. He whispered against me ear. "Are you sure about this love" he asked huskly. I nodded yes again. I worked on the button on his pants, and soon had it undone. I looked at him with burning eyes. He nodded once. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled down his pants, he stepped out of them easily. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hotly. His fingers danced over my back. He grinded himself against me, and I moaned softly. He pulled back, and dropped to his knees. He yanked my boxers down swiftly. I stepped out of the as gracefully as I could. My eyes closed, and I took a ragged breath to calm myself. He looked up at me consered. I smiled at him again. He wrapped his hand around me gentally, and all my mind whent blank. He stroked me softly, and my hips bucked foward uncontroled. Pleasure ripped threw me, and I shuttered roughly. He stroked me once again, and rubbed his tumb over my tip. I breathed out his name. My stomace twinged slighty from my building pleasure.

"C-Casey you gotta stop that or im gonna lose it" I say.

he grinned wickedly "Isnt that kind of the point" he stoked me again to prove his point

I moaned again "Shower now" I commaded

He chuckled and stood "Bossy arent we" but he removed his boxeres quickly.

I took him in the sight of him in all of his glory. For the first time I thought that dying of a stoke could be a real possibilty. I always knew he would be impressive, but holy crap. We watched me look him over. He looked in my eyes, the were a blue as the sea. In that moment all of my nervousness faded away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with me.

Well guys thats all she wrote for today. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I had to cut it where I did. I didnt want to go rated M on you guys. Im not very good at writting love shots so I quit there.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I guess I uploaded the wrong Chapter rofl. I had a real Chapter 5 written, and ready to go but, I put Chapter four in there somehow lol. This is the real one :) It mostly from Sarah's POV. Hope you enjoy.

Chuck vs The Wild Test  
Chapter  
5

Sarah knocked on Casey's door again. "Were the hell is he." I said to myself. I know talking to yourself maybe a little strange, but when your a spy there aren't many options. Casey talks to his plants, his car, and his weapons. So me talking to myself really isn't that bad, when you think about it. I realize he isn't going to come to the door. "Maybe he is already at Chuck's" I say to nobody. I walk across the courtyard, and knock on Chuck's door. I hear nothing. "What the hell?" I bend down, lift the welcome mat, and grab the spare key. I quickly have the door open, I walk in, and toss the key onto the table. The house is dark, and quite. I glance at my watch. It reads 7:45am. This is weird Chuck is usually up, and dressed by this time. "Chuck" I call out. I walk toward his room, and see that the bathroom door is closed. "I guess he slept late" I say. Just then the bathroom door opens. Chuck walks out followed by a wall of steam, he is clad only in his boxers, and a goofy smile. I wonder what he could be that happy about, this early. He walked around towards the kitchen, and finally saw me.  
He jumped like I shot him "Gah Sarah, you scared the crap out of me!" he cried. He placed his hand over his heart, and gave it a little pat.  
I smiled guiltily "Sorry, Have you seen Casey?" I asked  
He looked down swiftly. "Casey, N-no haven't seen him. He muttered softly  
"Chuck can you put of some coffee" a very familiar voice called from the bathroom. The very same bathroom Chuck had just walked out of nearly naked. I looked at Chuck in shock.  
He closed his eyes, and took a shaken breath. My brain began to scramble for a rational explanation, it couldn't find one.  
"Chuck" I squeaked out. My legs started to shake slightly. I moved slowly to the couch, and sat down.  
He looked at me. His hazel eyes were pleading. "Sarah, don't freak out" he said softly.  
To late I thought to myself. Casey choose this moment to walk out. "Honey did you hear me?" he asked sweetly. Casey just called Chuck honey my brain screamed at me. Casey finally noticed me. He glared at Chuck.  
"Why did you let her in" he said angry  
Chuck glared right back "I didn't she let herself in" he shot  
My protect Chuck at all cost side kicked in. I stood up, and got in Casey's face. I pointed my finger at him, like a naughty child. "Don't you be mean to him, It wasn't his fault" I said violently. I stepped back. I could feel the, confusion, and anger roll off me. Chuck shot me a stunning smile. "Thank you Sarah" he said smug  
I smiled at him despite myself. "What's going on here guys?" I asked in a soft voice. I already had a pretty good Idea, but I needed to hear it from them.  
Casey gave Chuck a worried glance. Chuck just shrugged "We might as well tell her now, and get it over with" Chuck said fearless  
Casey took my hand, pulled me over to the couch, and sat us down. He began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. I looked at him like he was an alien. This was not the John Casey I had come to know, this was some sweet, loving imposter. He turned his blue eyes on me, they were filled with worry. I felt my anger begin to slip away. Despite the weirdness of everything, this was still Casey. He had been my partner for over two years now, he had watched my back. I trusted him with my life. Chuck went to make the coffee, he was leaving us alone. Casey took a deep breath. "Sarah, Chuck and I are together now. I know what a risk I could be. Not only to Chuck and I, but for you as well. I just want you to know, that I wont let anyone hurt you. I will protect you both, no matter what. I love you as much as I love Chuck, Its just in a different way. I know I haven't always show it, but I had to keep you both away, to protect you. Your family. You know as well as I do what could happen if they found out." he said softly  
I felt unexpected tears prick in my eyes. I blinked them away quickly. "Casey are you sure about this" I choked  
He smiled "Yes I'm sure about Chuck" he said. Chuck came up, and handed us both a cup. "You feel the same way" I asked him  
He looked at me "Yes Sarah I do. You know I will always love you, and will do whatever it takes to protect you. Even if I have to die." I could see the truth in his eyes  
My eyes pricked again. "I used to have such a good gaydar" I joked  
Casey and Chuck laughed loudly. I chuckled with them lightly. Casey looked at me "Are we ok" he asked with a flicker of fear in his eyes.  
I thought for a moment. Even if I didn't understand their love for one another, I still respected it. They deserved to be happy. I used to believe that I was alone in this world, but I could see now that I had two people who loved me. I had a family. Sarah Walker the super spy had a family, how funny. My heart swelled up with joy. "Yes, I'll be dammed if I let anyone hurt you. I love you guys" I said honestly. Casey pulled me into a bear hug. I held on with everything I had. I felt a few tears leak down my face. "Thank you" he whispered. I pulled back, and grabbed Chuck. He took me in his arms. "I love you so much Sarah" he said. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you too" I whispered back. I stepped back, and wiped away a few tears. Chuck smiled warmly at me.  
"Guys we gotta go, Mission" Casey said softly.  
"Were ready" I said. Chuck looked at Casey "Lets do this" he said. He looked down "Damn I need pants" he muttered, and was off to go change. Casey was right behind him. Soon they stepped out looking mission ready. We took off out the door. Soon we were on a chopper headed for Washington State. We would be spending a week in the forest. It wouldn't be easy, but we can handle anything they throw at us. We are the A-team, the best of the best. Nothing could stop us. I would die making sure.

What did ya think? Let's me know.


End file.
